kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion magic
Fusion magic is a form of magic used by magicians using a combination of hoti magic and/or bhavati magic. See also: Fusion transcendental The following spells are listed in order of their appearance in the story. hoti vayu hoti chandra This is the first spell seen in the story, used by Asha Rahiro to evade Maruna. The main limitation of the invisibility effect of hoti chandra is that it is useless if the opponent has already seen the magician's location, as it forms around the location it is cast and cannot be moved. By combining it with the teleportation effect of hoti vayu, the magician can hide at another spot. hoti asvins hoti kubera This spell produces a visual effect similar to the Regeneration transcendental of the Golden Knight. The effects are not completely known, but it apparently heals the caster the moment he or she receives a fatal blow, which is convenient since obviously, a magician is unable to cast a healing spell after being killed. In exchange, one of the magician's daily uses of hoti asvins is used up. Airi Yui uses this spell before jumping into battle during the second attack on Atera. As a result, she survives both a severe head injury and being sliced in half by Clophe. Airi is shown using this spell again at the ruins of the Temple of Destruction when she is suddenly attacked by Clophe. Eline Haias uses this spell when she is confronted by Lorraine Rartia. hoti indra bhavati brahma Since hoti indra creates lightning, and bhavati brahma can create magical objects or change their properties, it seems as if fusion spells between bhavati brahma and the hoti magic of other attributes can be used to enchant objects with those attributes. Lutz Sairofe uses this spell to alter a magician's plain staff to make it fancy and sparkle blue. hoti brahma bhavati brahma This spell appears to combine the ability of hoti brahma to create a temporary object with the ability of bhavati brahma to alter an object's magical properties, allowing for the instantaneous creation of temporary magical items from nothing. Lutz Sairofe uses this spell to create a weapon to blast away a sura about to attack his brother Ran Sairofe. Lorraine Rartia uses this spell to create a key card to bypass the security system in the Aeroplateau prison cells. hoti surya bhavati surya This spell apparently allows the user to find and target opponents with hoti surya and attack them with bhavati surya. Saha On uses this spell to eliminate a couple of inferior suras roughly 500km away from his office in Eloth. Saha uses it again during the battle at Rindhallow against sura-form Samphati flying far above the city, who he manages to hit and temporarily paralyze. hoti surya hoti indra This spell apparently allows the user to find and target opponents with hoti surya and attack them with hoti indra. Asha Rahiro uses this spell against human-form Hura and sura-form Maruna during the battle at Rindhallow and successfully manages to land a fatal hit on Hura, who states that he would have died from the attack without his resurrection ability. hoti indra bhavati varuna This spell apparently freezes its target before electrocuting/melting it. Ran uses this spell to destroy a group of suras in the ocean who are attacking his sons and Shess. hoti agni bhavati agni This spell appears to produce multiple laser-like attacks that disintegrate whatever they hit. Brilith Ruin uses this spell with the assistance of the Staff of Agni to destroy the sura horde chasing her, Leez Haias, and Kasak Rajof before they pass through a dimensional gate back to the human realm. References Category:Index Category:Magic